Suicide Squad Does Halloween
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: A little late, Halloween fic, that consist of my Suicide Sqaud, throwing a party, and a Prank that way out of hand. Enjoy! (Crappy summery better story)
1. Invites

**Ok, in the spirit of the awesomest holiday known to Comic book fans everywhere I present Suicide Squad does Halloween! On a side note, I went to school for our homecoming week, and on character day, I went as Harley Quinn and my boyfriend went as the Joker, but he later told me he was Jeff the killer (Seriously!)! Any who enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

It all started with an invitation; Susan storm was checking the mail and making the team's monthly budget, when she stumbled across a green invitation, with Doctor Doom's seal on it. The team hadn't hear anything from the doctor in 8 months, and according to Shield and the Avengers, he wasn't a threat anymore. Susan carefully opened the invite which read…

**_We invite you to Suicide Squad's 37_****_th_****_ annual Halloween party hosted by Sapphire Harper and Doctor Victor Von Doom. We hope you will join us at the Latveria embassy on October 31 for a frightfully wonderful time. R.S.V.P to 917-882-4531 or e-mail to Prodigy47 / Firestorm31 _**

Susan quickly read the invite again, and one more time after that. What was the harm in going to a little party hosted by a villain, and then she made sure nobody was in hearing distance, before she dialed the number on the invite and some picked up the other line…

"Von Doom," Doom said from the other line.

"Hello, Victor its Susan," Susan said still looking around making sure nobody snuck up at her at the last moment. She then realized Doom had gone quiet at her voice so she said "Hello?"

"I'm still here," Doom said "How did you get this number?"

"It came on the invite to a Halloween party you and a woman named Sapphire are hosting," Susan said.

"Oh, I'm going to…" Doom said but the rest of it was mumbling, but Susan was sure she heard him say_ 'Fucking murder her.' _

"So, I'm just RSVP-ing the team," Susan said.

"Ok," Doom said, from her side it sounded like he was writing something down, and then he said "Ok, I got it."

"So what time does the party start," Susan asked.

"9:30," Doom said.

"Thank you," Susan said, before adding sincerely "I look forward to seeing you."

Doom was silent before he said "Thanks." And hung up.

Susan then hung up and sighed, how was she going to explain this one to the boys?

*o*O*o*

**Ok, this was a one-shot but now it's a muti-chapter fic thanks to my writers block…review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Planning

**Ok chapter 2 enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Doom hung up his cell and yelled downstairs from his office at the Latveria Embassy…

"Sapphire, I'm going to fucking murder you!" Doom shouts.

Loki, and the rest of Suicide Squad were down stairs working on decoration and Sapphire shouted even louder back "You'll thank me later!"

"What did you do?" Diamond asked wiping paint off her hands and standing up.

"I sent an invite to the Fantastic Four" Sapphire said cutting some orange paper up.

"Why," Loki asked grunting a little since he was craving the pumpkin "You know Victor wants nothing to do with them."

"I know," Sapphire said "But don't you think it's time he made amends with them."

"She's has a point," Harley said stirring something in a mixing bowl "You made up with the Avengers, it about time Victor made up with the Fantastic Four."

"That's different," Loki said.

"How?" Topaz asked coloring in something with a marker.

"I had Thor on my side," Loki said "Nobody has Victor's back on that team."

"True," Athena said carefully stepping over designs wet with paint.

"Well, I can only hope for the best," Topaz said snapping the cap back on the marker.

"That reminds me," Harley said "Have you guys finished your Halloween costumes?

"I'm almost done," Athena said finally making over to the kitchen.

"Really?" Harley said.

"Yeah, But my costume is going be a surprise," Sapphire said.

"Aww!" Harley said "I hate it when you do that."

"What?" Sapphire said "Can't I be mysterious about my costume?"

Harley was about to say something when Doom finally came downstairs and said "Hey I'm going shopping anybody want to come?"

"Yeah I do," Topaz said getting up.

Then there was a loud crash from the kitchen…

"Crap!" Harley shouted.

Everybody rushed to her just as Harley was coming out broke glass in her hands…

"What the hell Harley?" Loki said.

"How flimsy is this glass," Harley said holding up what was left of a drinking glass

"I'll fix it later," Doom said inspecting it.

"Please," Harley said.

Doom and Topaz went to the garage, and everybody else went back to their rooms to work on their costumes.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, I actually watch Heroes of Cosplay with my friends, and that gave me ideas for this, so how do you think it's going, Review! **

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. An Unfortunate Run In

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Johnny was out having a little him and Reed time, given the fact they had to buy new fabric for Johnny's new fireproof suit…

"Why do I have to be here?" Johnny whined crossing his arms.

"Because, you burn the last suit I made for you," Reed said walking in "Think of this as your punishment."

Johnny followed him, and watched as he looked at 5 different shades of blue, which looked all the same to Johnny. At one point Johnny started aimlessly wandering the store, before he spotted a seriously hot chick in his definition; he then did a mental check if he looked good and pasted a huge smile on his face, before practically being blocked but a guy wearing green, who started talking to her…

"Hey, Topaz I think is the one you want," he said; Johnny thought the voice sounded familiar so he inched closer trying to get a name.

"Thanks Victor," Topaz said; Johnny could feel his jaw go slack, this girl named Topaz was talking to Victor Von Doom, she was probably kidnapped, he needed to rescue her! Johnny sprang into action tackling Doom, who grunted when he hit the ground.

"Run," Johnny said "I've got him."

Topaz looked at him as if he was crazy, before punching him in the nose and said "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Johnny seriously wasn't expecting that, and then Doom said "It's fine Topaz."

"No, it's not," Topaz said picking Johnny up, the weird thing was she wasn't touching Johnny.

"Topaz," Doom said in an almost tried voice.

Topaz looked at him and said "You're defending him, who is he?"

"That's Johnny Storm, from the Fantastic Four," Doom said.

Johnny felt himself being dropped to the ground, and Dom said "Sorry about her, she's a like overprotective."

"No problem," Johnny said dusting himself off.

Topaz gave him a quick look over before saying "I'll go pay for all of this."

After she left, Doom and Johnny stood there awkwardly, before Reed came looking for Johnny and saw the two just staring at each other, so he broke the silence…

"Victor," He said "Haven't heard from you in a while."

Doom looked at him and said "I know, but I assume you'll be seeing me at the Halloween Party."

Reed looked confused before he said "Halloween Party?"

"Yeah," Doom said "You know, the one I'm throwing with my friend Sapphire; Susan RSVP for you guys, I thought you knew."

"Now we do," Johnny interjected with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well…" Doom didn't get to finish his sentence, before Topaz came back and said "Hey, I already loaded the car, come on."

"I will see you there," Doom said before walking away.

After Doom and Topaz left, Reed got out his cell phone and started a very heated phone call with his other half, while Johnny started texting Ben about the situation, and said he was going to prank him, and asked if Ben was in. Ben replied yes, and Johnny grinned.

*o*O*o*

**Awkward in counter, so next up everybody plans their costumes, including the Avengers; enjoy! **


	4. Costumes and Finishing Touches

**Costume time!**

** *o*O*o***

All of the Avenger were in the living room arguing who they could go as a group…

"Come on guys," Tony said "Justice League of America!"

"If we went as them, who would be Batman?" Clint asked.

"I would duh!" Tony said.

And everybody started arguing once again, and then Bruce shouted "Stop!"

Everybody got silent quickly, not want to risk the hulk coming out…

"Why don't we just go as whoever we want to go as?" Bruce said.

Everybody thought about it for a second and Natasha said "Not a bad idea."

"I agree," Steve said.

"Ok, party starts in exactly 18 hours," Clint said "Let's gets started!"

*o*O*o*

The Fantastic Four were having the same dilemma at the moment, but Ben had settled it earlier and now everybody was working on their costumes until late afternoon…

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Ben said to Johnny heading into the kitchen.

Johnny followed and Ben turned around and said "So what's the plan kid?"

Johnny said "Pigs blood."

"Pigs blood?" Ben said.

"Well, not real pigs blood," Johnny said going under the counter and pulling out a huge jug filled with fake blood "We are going to do this Carrie style."

"But didn't Carrie kill everybody who did this in the movie," Ben said.

"Yes," Johnny said "But Doomy doesn't have telekinesis."

Ben began to feel uneasy at what Johnny was planning, but Doom deserved didn't he?

*o*O*o*

At the Latverian embassy…

"Ok, I got everything in place," Athena said walking back into the kitchen were everybody was putting finally touches on the food for tomorrow.

"Great," Sapphire said "So Loki, Victor, do you guys have your costumes ready for our skit?"

"Yes," Loki said putting a tray in the frig "I made all three of my costumes."

"If I didn't know any better," Doom said "I think this was comic con all over again."

"Hey you know the drill," Sapphire said "Floor costume, performance costume, and aftermath costume, which should stun the crowd even more than your performance."

Both Loki and Doom rolled their eyes, before Harley said "So is anybody going to give up who their going to be, or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"Still not telling Harley," Topaz said.

Everybody agreed with her, and Harley pouted for the rest of the day.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, the big party next! Stay Tune!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. The Party

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Fantastic Four met each other at the front door of the Latverian embassy, and everybody was pretty impressed with each other's costumes. Tony was of course dress as Batman, and he manage to convince Steve to Robin. Bruce was Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; Thor was Solomon Grundy; Clint was Green Arrow; and Natasha was Poison Ivy.

"Sweet costumes guys," Johnny said, he was a mummy.

"Thanks," Steve said "So who are you guys supposed to be?"

"I'm a sexy nurse," Susan said.

"And I'm the doctor," Reed said.

"Yeah, I'm a zombie," Ben said.

"Cool," Clint said.

"So let's go inside," Johnny said "I'm dying to see what Doom's wearing."

Everybody walked up to the front door, and Tony rang the doorbell. A woman in a badass outfit answered the door and grinned before saying "Hey Tony, Batman and the boy wonder…Steve…."

Tony who seemed to recognize the girl said "Hey Harley, who are you supposed to be?"

"Myself," Harley said "Since in your dimension, I'm a comic book character with different incarnations, I decided to be myself, the steam punk version_!"_

"I was wondering about the hat?" Tony asked.

"It's a part of the costume, duh!" Harley said punching Tony's arm.

To the Fantastic Four's surprise, Tony winced in pain, and Harley said "Sorry, forgot how strong I really am, but come in; the party started all ready."

The two teams followed Harley inside, to hear a heavy base thumping; Then Harley opened a door, and nearly everybody's jaw dropped. The place was packed, it's looked more like a rave than a ballroom; lights were flashing and people were either dancing or mingling on the sidelines; there were super villains in costumes, and other random people they sure weren't human…

"Wow!" Clint shouted over the music "You guys sure know how to throw a party!"

"And this was all of Victor's idea!" Harley shouted over the noise leading them to a table before shouting again "I'll be right back."

Everybody sat down at the table, and waited for Harley to come back, in the mean time they chatted between themselves. When Harley did come back she wasn't alone…

"Hey!" Harley shouted "Look who I found.

Only the Avengers recognized the people in front of them, and introduced them. The girl who was dressed as Arsenal from DC comics was Athena; the other who was dressed as the White queen from Alice in Wonderland was Topaz (although Johnny recognized her, as soon as she said her name); and the girl who was dress as the White Swan from Swan Lake was Diamond. After everybody had been introduce, they fell into a steady conversation until Johnny asked…

"So where's Doom?" Johnny asked.

Diamond and Topaz looked at each other before saying "Right behind you."

Johnny quickly spun around as did everybody else to see Doom, in a black ninja costume and he said one word "Hi."

Johnny fell out of his chair, and everybody laughed at him…

"So I hope your enjoy the party," Doom said.

"Are kidding!?" Ben said "This place is packed, who the hell are all these people?"

"I only know half of the people in this room," Doom said sitting were Johnny was a few moments ago "The other half, is a mix of Sapphire's old friends and random people these guys know."

"Hey where's our sister?" Diamond asked.

"She was behind me when I walked over here," Doom said making a quick glance behind him.

Topaz then closed her eyes and said "She was having a little costume malfunction, but no worries, she and Loki are headed straight for us."

"Actually sissy," Sapphire said coming up behind her "We're already here."

Everybody gaped at Sapphire's costume; she was obviously the black swan, she had add a crown with a black diamond in the center of it, and had black like tattoos going up her arms to add ambience to her looked, but what really got everybody was the pair of black wings behind her, that almost looked real.

"Wait, are your eyes red?" Clint pointed out.

"Yes, since I'm part demon I let my regular illusion for my eyes to fall," Sapphire said "This is actually my natural eye color."

"Sweet," Johnny said.

"Oh Loki, get from behind me," Sapphire said looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but the feather get in the way of everything," Loki said coming from behind her.

Everybody did a double take at Loki's appearance; he looked like he was a punk Goth rocker, he had impressive tattoo lining his arms, which consist of flames going up his arms, an inch long wasp on his neck, and a huge black and red dragon tattoo that covered most of his right shoulder blade that was exposed in the black tank top he was wearing. His hair was in a huge spiked Mohawk, and it looked like he shaved the sides of his head.

"Loki…who are you supposed to be?" Bruce asked.

"Take a guess," Loki said with a smirk.

"An emo punk goth rocker," Tony said.

"Not even close," Loki said.

"We honestly have no idea who you are," Natasha said.

Loki grinned and said "I'm Lisabeth Slander, from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo."

"Oh," Steve said, but still looked confused.

So Tony decided to change the subject…

"You guys look great!" Tony said.

"Thank, but these are just our floor costumes," Doom said pointing to Loki and Sapphire.

"Floor costumes," Susan questioned.

"Yeah, we actually have a skit to perform in a couple of minutes, so we actually need to change right about now," Loki said, then added "If you thought this was great, wait till you see our performance costumes."

"Performance costumes?" Reed asked.

"I'll explain later," Harley said to him before turning to her friends and said "You guys go; I'll clear the floor for the skit."

"Thanks," Loki said scooping up Sapphire and Doom and walked away.

"Hey, where's the bathroom here," Johnny asked "Even mummies have to pee."

"Oh, it back there by the stereo, just go around it and keep walking until you get to back," Athena said.

"Thanks," Johnny said.

"I'll go with you kid," Ben said following him.

Topaz eyed both of them, and tried to read their thoughts, but she couldn't focus on them once they stepped into the crowd.

*o*O*o*

"Wow, who knew that a ladder to the beams would be provided," Johnny snickered as he positioned the bucket full of fake blood over the dance floor.

The plan was to ruin Doom's skit by pouring the doctor after it was over; it was full proof.

"Look Johnny," Ben said "I'm not so sure about this anymore."

Johnny looked over his shoulder and said "Really, you're just going to let Doom get away with all of the stuff he did to us, over the years."

"Well…no…but…" Ben started but stop when Johnny said "Then don't back out on me."

"Alright," Ben said "Now hurry up kid."

*o*O*o*

Sapphire, Loki, and Doom were getting dressed into their performance costumes upstairs…

"Ok, so you guys remember the moves, and lines right?" Sapphire said tucking her hair into her black wig.

"Yes," Loki said slipping into his boots.

"Hey can one of you guys tighten the corset for me," Doom said turning around holding the strings. Loki walked over half dress and tied the strings very tight to the point Doom could barely breathe.

"Are you sure this isn't too tight?" Loki asked.

"Nope," Doom lied even though he felt he was going to pass out any moment "I don't need to breathe."

Sapphire eyed him, before she brushed it off and finish putting on her costume, and was now doing her make up.

"Ok, so we need to be downstairs in about 10 minutes," Sapphire said putting on her eyeliner "Make sure you leave your aftermath costumes out, so we can change faster."

"Got it," Loki said "Where's my mask?"

"Over here," Doom said pulling a dress over his head, before he straighten it out and took a deep breathe, which seemed hard to do.

Sapphire then attached a crown to her wig, and said "Ok, ready?"

"Ready," Loki said.

Doom gave a thumbs up, given the fact he wanted to save his breathe for the performance. Sapphire nodded and said "Let's go wow some people."

*o*O*o*

**Up next, the performance/Prank! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. The Halloween Skit and Johnny's Prank

**New Chapter, enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Harley told the DJ to cut the music and everybody looked up at her and she started talking…

"Hi everybody," Harley said into the microphone "I'm going ask you to take your seats, so the host and the hostess can have a moment on the floor for you all."

Everybody took their seats clearing the dance floor, and then as Harley was talking the power cut off, everybody gasped and shouted in surprise. The Avenger and Fantastic Four were ready to spring into action if needed, then the light slowly came back on with mist; and Loki stood there in a very sexy version of American McGee's Alice Cheshire cat; complete with white wig, a mask, and a top hat with cat ears.

"Wonderland," Loki said "Swept up in darkness and despair."

Loki then started to move around…

"Wonderland," Loki said once again slowly walking around "Once a lovely place to live is now ruled by the evil red queen; untold horror awaits those to come, madness to those who dare stand up to her…all but one can stop her."

Then there is a spotlight on Doom who was kneeling on the ground and had his head bowed, he was in a dress soak with blood in different part, in his hand is a knife (Probably fake), and Loki then starts calling to him…

"Alice…oh Alice…" Loki said in a sweet voice dripping with honey.

Doom looks up and around confused, before his eyes landing on Loki and he says "You again? What do you want this time?"

"Aww!" Loki cooed "Not happy to see me, I'm hurt."

Doom pretended to glare at him, before saying "State your business or leave me be."

"I know why you've come," Loki said "To slay the Red queen; it is your destiny after all."

"I don't believe in destiny," Doom said standing up "Come now, I'll slay your queen, and restore wonderland."

Loki smirked and said "Well, at least that this…" Loki held out a glass heart that was empty, but pretended there was a potion in it "This will help defeat the Red Queen."

"Why are you helping me?" Doom asks his grip tightening on the knife.

"Wonderland has been oppressed for too long," Loki said "I merely want freedom once again."

Doom nodded and said "I will free Wonderland, and you freedom will be resorted."

Loki smiled very toothily and said "The best of luck to you, then."

Doom scoffed and said "I don't need luck."

Then everybody looked behind Doom to see, thin paper like walls rise to reveal Sapphire as the Red Queen; and everybody had to agree, she looked badass! Her costume was flawless to the seam with black, red and gold trimming, Sapphire also managed to make her skin white with the help of some make up, her eyes unnaturally pale green, around her eyes was a flawless black eye shadow design, her hands were now meat like tentacles wrapped around a golden specter with a blood red heart in the middle, and on top of her head was a crown that was slightly slanted like in the game. Sapphire slowly stood up from the red throne she was seated at and let everybody in the room marvel at her costume, everybody gasped, some 'ooh' and some 'aaah' at the design pattern she wore, then she spoke…

"What is this!?" Sapphire's voice seemed to exclaim, it was slightly auto tuned for effect, and it worked.

"Have you come to serve me and be my pet," Sapphire asked moving her arms and hands for dramatic effect "Or have you come to die!?"

Sapphire stuck a pose as if ready to attack, Doom stood knife ready and said "No! I've come to kill you."

Doom pretended to try and strike her, only for it to fail and for him to be knocked to the ground. Sapphire then turned to address the audience…

"Ha! Insolent fool! You cannot defeat me!" Sapphire exclaim pushing him back, as he fell to the ground pretending to be injured. Sapphire then walked forward slowly raking her arms around as if to cast a spell on everybody…

"You all belong to me!" Sapphire exclaim, the auto tune adding more effect to her evil voice "Nobody can escape my reaches! Submit to my power!"

Sapphire made a gesture by pulling her arms back and puffing out her chest, nearly causing the crown to disconnect from the magnets in the wig that was keeping it in place, but luckily it didn't fall and Sapphire turned her back and walked back to her original position.

"Alice," Loki said stalking back on the dance floor "Drink the potion."

Loki help Doom raise the heart shaped bottle to his lips, and he pretended to drink it. Doom then pulled the dress off of him to reveal he was wearing the Fleshmaiden dress under it, and everybody cheered. Doom then pretended to slashed Sapphire successfully, and she looked back in horror and said "Impossible!"

Doom then pretended to stab her in the abdomen, and sapphire pretended to scream "Noooo!" as she dramatically fell to the ground, pretending to die. Doom then toss his fake knife aside, and pulled the crown off her head. Doom pretended to admire it, before he sat down on the red throne with Loki standing by his side as he put on the crown; then Doom started giggling, before he threw his head back and started laughing; the auto tune enhance his voice to make him sound corrupt and mad, then he slowly put his head down with his hands on his face, and with a mad grin, his eyes a changed to a blood red color as he said in an creepy mad like auto tuned voice "Now you must serve me."

After he said that everybody stood up and clapped, Sapphire got up from off of the ground and was laughing along with Loki and Doom, little did they know the real horror about to happen.

*o*O*o*

Johnny had sent Ben back to the table with the excuse that he was trying to re-mummify himself in the bathroom. Johnny watched the skit from above; he had to admit it was impressive. But he waited until the doctor stood back up, and was slightly far away from his acting counter parts, before he whispered "Pay back's a bitch Doomy." Before he poured the bucket full of fake blood on the doctor making sure to drain it before he scrambled to get back downstairs to the ballroom without being notice.

*o*O*o*

Doom seriously felt dizzy when standing up, it was probably the lack of oxygen he was getting from the corset top. Then skit had also made him feel a little hot, from the exercise it took to execute the plan. Doom felt like he was going to pass out, but he braved it as he bowed along with Sapphire and Loki. As he stood straight once again, he felt something drop on him; he looked up but was blinded by blood being poured on his face dripping onto his costume. When it was done he looked around at everybody, then had stopped clapping having sense this wasn't a part of the skit. Doom slowly looked toward Sapphire and Loki, who had shocked and horrified looks on their faces, and Sapphire then asked "Victor, are you ok?"

That seemed to knock the wind out of him, he slowly closed his eyes and fainted from both the shock and lack of oxygen; and the last thing he heard was Loki screaming at him trying to catch him.

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next! Review!**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
